Harry Potter and the golden four: year 1
by Deathwatchcommando
Summary: What if there was a fourth member of the golden trio?, meet David Andrews a half-Blood from Scotland, when David gets a letter from hogwarts he is excited to go and learn magic, on the hogwarts express David meats Harry and Ron and a new friendship opens up. I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own My OC's. Also I am adding in an extra Weasley who is Ginnys twin sister.
1. Chapter 1: the letter

It was a normal morning for the Andrews family, kasie Andrews downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Jason Andrews sitting on a chair reading a newspaper and David Andrews sound asleep in his room.

"David! Wake up!" David opened his eyes and groggily sat up rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and headed downstairs where he found his mum and dad in the kitchen.

"morning mum, dad" "morning son" "morning sweetie" where the responses from his parents as Dave sat down and helped himself to some bacon and toast. "Have any plans for today David?" David looked up to his father and replied back to him "well I was wondering if you could teach me how to fly" David's mum had a surprised look on her face while his dad smiled.

For Davids family weren't as normal as the other family's around them, he and his dad are Wizards while his mum is a witch. "I don't see why not after all, you'll be going to Hogwarts soon!" Davids father smiled, after the Andrews family finished there breakfast a Barn owl came threw the window and dropped a letter on Davids lap.

"Mum Dad! Look at this!" David excitedly yelled at his parents while opening his letter, "Dear Mr Andrews, we are pleased to announce that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, please find I closed your school equipment, term begins on September the first, we await your owl no later than the 31st of July, yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall!"

David looked at his parents excitedly and yelled "YES!" David's parents hopped up and hugged Dave congratulating him "well done son!" "Amazing sweetie!, I'm so proud of you!" After Davids parents let go of him his dad asked a question to David "well son how about that flying lesson which I promise not you?" Davids smile widened even more "yes!" And with that David ran out of the house with his father behind him while his mother was still in the kitchen shaking her head and muttering "men" with a smile still on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting

It was September the first and David Andrews was feeling more nervous than he has ever been in his life, you see today was the day that David was starting his very first day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry an he was excited.

"David! I know that today is exciting but can you please stop sorting through your trunk?" came a shout from Davids mother, David smiled innocently at his mother and mumbled a sorry. "Come on Kasie leave the poor boy alone I remember when it was my first time going to Hogwarts I could hardly stand still!" Davids farther laughed while rustling Davids hair, "Dad Stop!" David shoved his dads hand of while Jason just laughed while looking at the clock, "well be better start going or we will miss the train!" Davids eyes widened and ran off to his room collecting his trunk and his Barn owl, Davids parents just chuckled at there sons excitement, "Yep he's definitely your son" Kasie smiled at her husband while he just mock glared at her.

The Andrews where at Kings cross station standing in front of platforms 9 and 10, "alright son you know what to do?" Kasie asked her son, "yes mom run straight ahead between platform 9 and ten", "alright you go first we'll come straight behind you" David nodded at his father and got his trolley ready, he took in a big breath and started running towards platform 9 and 10, before he looked like he would hit the wall he went straight through and what he saw on the other side would be something he would remember for the rest of his life.

Davids parents came through twenty seconds later and helped there son locate a empty carriage, after a while they pasted a red headed family they found a seemingly empty carriage, Davids mother and father hugged there son and spoke to him with encouraging words he headed into the carriage where he spotted a green eyed messy haired boy slouching in his seat, David smiled at him and dropped his trunk on the floor and his owl on the seat and he to sat down on the seat, after a while of awkward silence the red headed boy David had seen earlier opened the door.

"Um hi do you mind everywhere else is full?" David smiled and gestured for him to sit where the boy spoke "Yea sure!" the red headed boy smiled and sat down across from David and besides the Green eyed boy and stuck out his hand for them to shake "Hey i'm Ron Ron Weasley!" David shook his hand and said " i'm David David Andrews" Ron smiled and shook the green eyed boy hand and what he said caused both Ron and David's eyes to widen "i'm Harry Harry Potter".

Ron was the first to get a hold of himself and said "you-you're really Harry Potter?" Harry nodded with smile "yea" Ron smiled "wicked!, um do you um have the you know scar?" Harry again nodded and lifted his hair up revealing a lighting bolt scare, David and Ron both stared for a while and said at the same time "Wicked!" after a while of the talking and sharing stories the compartment door opened revealing an old lady with cart smiling at them "anything from the trolley dears?" Harry and David nodded and got up while Ron shook his head mumbling that he had a sandwich, David got some Berties Blotts every flavor beans and a chocolate frog while Harry got every different sweet, when they sat back down and shared there sweats the compartment door opened revealing a round faced boy asking for his toad which Ron, Harry and David politely shook there head and said no.

It was not even 2 minutes when a bushy haired girl came into there compartment and asked for the same toad as the round faced boy, the three boys quickly learnt that her name was Hermione Granger and that she was in there year, they had a good talk when Hermione stood up from the seat besides David and told them that they should change, the three boys gave each other bewildered faces when she went out but shrugged it off and put there Hogwarts robes on

Ten Minutes later the train came to a stop and the trio walked of the train with the rest of the school and headed towards what looked like a giant to David and headed the first years headed into what looked like a fleet of small boats and glided across the water, when they turned a corner a collective of gasps and whispering sounded from the first years when they saw the Hogwarts castle.

When Harry, Ron and Davids boat came to a stop they climbed out and followed the half giant whose name was Hagrid (he learnt from harry) and headed inside the castle where they headed to steps with a door and a witch who had a neutral expression ans spoke to he first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Mcgonagall, soon you will be sorted into your houses but first let me tell you about the houses, there is Hufflpuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and slythern, your house will be like you family, you will sleep, eat and study in your house dormitories and any rule breaking will lose points." Professor Mcgonagall looked around at the first years before adding "I will come and get you when we are ready, you might want to smarten yourself up." and with that Professor Mcgonagall gave a pointed look to the round faced boy and left through the door.

Ron, Harry and David where talking to each other where Ron was telling them that they were probably going to have to wrestle a troll when a Drawl came from behind them.

"So is it true then? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" and Blond haired boy spoke up when all the first years all whispered and looked at awe to harry, Harry didn't look at all pleased with the attention but answered back to the rat faced boy "Yea" the boy sneered and offered him his hand "the names Malfoy Draco Malfoy" besides David Ron tried to hid a snigger which Draco picked it up and answered back "you think somethings funny with my name do you? no nead to tell me who you are, Freckles red hair you must be a Weasley" Draco turned back to harry "You will find that some families are better than other Potter i can help you there" Draco stuck out his hand again which Harry didn't shake but retorted "I think I can make my own decisions thanks" Draco scowled and he was about to retort when Mcgonagall came back and said "Where ready" and lead them through the doors where they saw the rest of the school already waiting and at the front where the teachers and a stool with a very battered and dirt old wizards hat.

David was looking all around that h didn't hear the school song but came back when Ron nudged him when the sorting began, after 2 more first years got sorted in Hufflebuff, and Ravenclaw when Davids name was called, "Andrews David!", David gulped and went up where he put the sorting hat on and he got a shock when the hat talked back to him "hmm lot's off courage oh yes and loyalty, that's interesting a fine Hufflepuff you would make but not the right house hmm yes it better be... Gryffindor!" David huffed a sigh of relief and put the hat back on the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table where loud applause greeted him and claps on the back.

When the last person got sorted (Harry, Ron and Hermione got sorted in Gryffindor) the food was served and after dinner was done and the speech from professor Dumbledore the school headed of to bed where Ron,Harry,David and two boys named Dean and Seamus where in there dorm rooms they headed off to sleep where David fell asleep a soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
